Press conference
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Sex with Tom at the press conference


PRESS CONFERENCE

You're sitting just out of sight at the back of the room, staring up at the table at the actors sitting there. Of course, your boyfriend Tom is at the very end; you can barely even see him. You sigh, hoping this won't take long. You know he and the other cast members of The Avengers are here to do press, but all you can think about is the night before. There had been biting, scratching, and hot, rough sex. The man was an animal in bed; you definitely liked that side of him.

Just picturing it in your head is turning you on. You squirm uncomfortably in your chair, waiting for the press conference to start. Tom is chatting with Jeremy Renner, laughing that signature laugh of his. You imagine hearing it in your ear, his warm breath washing over your neck as he tells you just how much he wants you. Your body is starting to get warmer and warmer. You are trying so hard to control yourself; you want nothing more than to walk up to that long table, strip off your clothes, and let him take you right there in front of everyone.

"Oh, good gosh," you mutter under your breath, licking your lips and squeezing your legs a little tighter together. "Stay calm. You'll get your chance to ravage him later on."

Glancing up, you see Tom peering around, probably looking for you. You lift your hand and give him a small wave. He grins, his eyes lighting up, and he waves back. You blow him a kiss; he reaches out and pretends to grab it, pressing his fingers to his lips. Then he mimics you, sending a kiss back. You chuckle, touching your lips.

Soon, the conference is underway, and you try to focus on what's being said. It's hard, though, especially when Tom keeps touching his face and acting all cutesy. He knows you're watching him, and he gets a kick out of making you sweat.

After the first ten minutes, you are so flustered, you can't even think straight. Your panties are soaked and the ache between your legs is becoming unbearable. Chris Hemsworth is talking now, discussing his character Thor. Tom is leaning forward, staring around his co-stars, watching Chris intently.

You take a deep breath and stand, knowing you need to excuse yourself and go to the bathroom. As long as no one is in there, you can hurry up and get yourself off before Tom even notices you're gone.

As you make your way through the crowd of photographers, Tom turns your way and catches your eye. You give him a pointed look and he raises his brow, his lower lip jutting as he pouts. Then he makes a kissy face at you and winks. You laugh and quickly walk out of the room, heading down the hallway. Your turn left and start down another hallway, following the signs that point in the direction of the restrooms.

You push open the door to the ladies room, finding it empty. You sigh with relief and take a stall; even though this isn't the most appealing place to do what you came to do, there's no going back now. Your lower half is on fire; you lean back against the wall, lift your skirt a little, and slide the fingers of your free hand into your panties. A soft moan escapes your lips as you pleasure yourself.

You're about to reach your climax when you hear the door open. Your eyes widen and you stop your ministrations, listening closely. You hope that whoever it is does their business and leaves so you can finish what you started.

You bite your lip, suppressing a groan as you wait to be alone once more. You don't hear anything, but you know that the person who entered the bathroom is still out there. What are they even doing? Why won't they leave?

Your practically cream your panties when you hear an all too familiar laugh. "I know you're in there, darling. Come on out and let me take care of you."

You throw the stall door open and stare at him, your face beet red. "Tom! You can't be in here. This is the ladies room."

He just laughs again and tells you not to worry. You wonder why he's not out at the press conference, but decide not to question it. Your mind is too far gone as your body cries out for him.

He pulls you close to him, kissing you hungrily. Spinning you around, he slams you up against the bathroom wall next to the sinks, his hands roaming over your chest. You moan into his mouth, pressing yourself tightly against his lean, muscular body. "Tom, please just fuck me already," you beg, forcing his hands down your body.

He doesn't respond. Instead, he lifts your skirt and tugs your panties down. Then he unzips his jeans and frees his erection. Grabbing your ass and lifting you, he instructs you to wrap your legs around his waist. You do what he says, letting out a loud moan of pleasure as he guides you down onto his cock.

"Fuck, that feels good," he says, thrusting into you rapidly. Your arms are around his neck, holding onto him as he pounds into you, your head resting on his shoulder. "Say my name, darling. I want to hear you say my name."

"Tom!" you scream, feeling yourself getting close. "Oh, Tom, yes!"

He grunts and buries his face in your neck, biting your skin roughly. You cry out, feeling him throb between your legs as he lets go. You reach your release a second later, moaning his name.

He lifts you off of him, setting you down gently. Your knees feel weak, but you manage to bend down and grab your panties, watching as Tom carefully cleans himself up with a paper towel. He tucks himself back into his jeans and grins, kissing the tip of your nose.

"I need to get back out there before they come looking for me," he says, grinning. "I couldn't wait any longer, though. Seeing how aroused you were, I knew exactly what you were thinking about and knew I needed to give you a helping hand."

You smirk at him, your eyes filled with mischief. "I could have taken care of myself, you know. But thank you. When we get back to the hotel, you had better prepare yourself. I want an encore of last night."

"You really are insatiable, aren't you?" Tom asks, laughing. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I know you are, Thomas," you reply, tucking your panties into his pocket, making sure they're out of sight before turning on the tap. "Now go and finish your interview."

He nods and walks out of the bathroom. You freshen yourself up, then hurry back to your seat, anxiously awaiting the end of the conference. You have some very naughty plans you need to put into action.


End file.
